DC/DC converters may operate in a step-down (Buck) mode when Vin>Vout, and a step-up (Boost) mode when Vin<Vout. Some difficulties arise when Vin is approximately equal to Vout, since the duty cycle of DC/DC converter may be operating at or near the extrema, e.g., 0% in boost mode or 100% in Buck mode.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.